Journée merdique
by Angelyoru
Summary: Quand une journée commence mal, il faut bien qu'elle finisse bien. Et de préférence avec un beau brun qui a une surprise pour son amant. Câlins en perspective mes amies !


Titre : Journée merdique

Résumé : Quand une journée commence mal, il faut bien qu'elle finisse bien. Et de préférence avec un beau brun qui a une surprise pour son amant. Câlins en perspective mes amies !

Pairing : Castiel X Dean

Disclaimer : Malheureusement la série Supernatural ne m'appartient pas ! Ainsi que ses persos... Je sais la vie est injuste, je vais me pendre *traîne une chaise avec une corde*

Bêta : Haru-and-Kyo ! Je t'aime ma grande ;)

Note : Et ouiiii ! Me revoilà pour un nouvel OS Supernatural Made in Angelyoru ! Yeah o/ Avec encore plus de Destiel, de rire et de sexe torride ;) Ooh oui~ *bave* Vous me connaissez, je suis irrécupérable niveau lemon !

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et aussi de bien préparer vos mouchoirs pour saignement intensif suivi d'un torrent de bave ;3

* * *

En ce jour ensoleillé, Dean était d'une humeur massacrante. Pourquoi était-il dans cet état ? Tout simplement parce que sa journée n'avait été qu'une succession d'emmerdes plus grosses les unes que les autres.

D'abord son réveil n'avait pas sonné, en se relevant précipitamment à ce constat il s'était cassé la gueule à cause des draps s'étant enroulés autour de lui. La douche n'avait émis que de l'eau froide ce qui l'avait plus que bien réveillé, il avait encore failli se casser la gueule à cause du tapis de bain cette fois. Son café chaud bouillant, lui avait presque brûlé la langue du coup il s'en était renversé sur son T-shirt mis plus tôt. Le brûlant encore au passage.

Ne voulant ne pas être plus en retard, il avait vite enfilé un nouveau haut, avait pris sa veste et ses clés et était parti avec sa chère Baby qui avait bien failli l'abandonner aussi après avoir essayé plusieurs fois de la démarrer. Un peu plus et il en aurait pleuré si elle n'avait pas démarré aussitôt après l'avoir supplié pendant plusieurs minutes.

En arrivant au garage où il travaillait, il avait eu droit à un sermon digne de Bobby Singer mais heureusement cela n'avait pas duré longtemps. Peut-être était-ce à cause de son air misérable avec ses cheveux en bataille et dégoulinant d'eau de la douche glaciale qu'il avait prise, de son bleu au visage à cause du réveil, et de ses vêtements débraillés qu'il avait mis dans sa précipitation.

Après ce passage pas très glorieux de sa vie, il pensait qu'en allant travailler sur ces bonnes vieilles voitures il allait peut être compenser le fiasco de ce matin mais malheureusement on dirait bien que tous les foutus dieux se sont donnés le mot pour emmerder Dean Winchester. C'est pourquoi à la fin de sa journée, qu'il classait dans la pire journée de toute sa vie, il se retrouvait avec un bandage autour de sa tête parce qu'il n'avait pas vu la flaque d'huile au sol et s'était, Oh tiens surprise ! cassé la gueule par terre ! Bordel c'était le moment le plus humiliant de sa journée !

Se vautrer devant tous ses collèges qui après s'être enquis de son état et avoir soigné sa blessure, n'avait pas arrêté de le charrier sur sa maladresse et son karma pourri !

Et ce n'était pas fini ! Il avait failli plusieurs fois se prendre, soit quelque chose sur la tête, soit se brûler avec un moteur à chaud qu'il avait eu la connerie de toucher dans sa maladresse de rattraper in-extremis un fer à souder avant qu'il ne tombe sur le dit moteur... Ne lui demandez pas pourquoi ni comment c'était arrivé, il n'en savait fichtrement rien !

Bref tout ça pour dire qu'il était bien beau avec toutes ces éraflures, ses bleus et son bandage autour de la tête. Et pour couronner le tout il n'avait même pas pût voir son amant ce matin ni même pu l'embrasser comme il se doit...

Journée de merde !

Il ne demandait maintenant qu'une chose, oublier toute cette journée en se cachant sous les draps, dans son lit bien au chaud et de préférence avec son amant dans ses bras... Ouais on peut toujours rêver, se dit-il en pensant au faites que son amant lui avait dit hier qu'il rentrerait sûrement tard ce soir.

Et peut être que c'était le pire parce que... on n'en était qu'à la moitié de la journée.

Vraiment une journée de merde... Bordel vivement que ça se finisse !

* * *

En attendant dans un certain appartement, un beau brun aux incroyablement yeux bleus attendait patiemment son prince charmant.

Oui il était fleur bleue et alors ?

Castiel avait dit à son petit ami qu'il rentrerait plus tard aujourd'hui mais ceci n'était pas tout à fait vrai. En effet il avait prévu une surprise pour son partenaire de vie. Il savait ce que Dean aimait, ce n'était pas difficile à deviner vu qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis le lycée. Et ce qu'il prévoyait allait sûrement beaucoup lui plaire, se dit-il avec un sourire. Il fut sorti de ses réflexions quand il entendit son compagnon tant attendu entrer. Castiel s'adossa doucement contre l'encadrement de la porte de leur chambre en attendant d'avoir dans son champ de vision son amant.

* * *

De son côté, Dean pénétra dans l'appartement en poussant un profond soupir peu engageant à l'oreille.

-Putain de journée ! Râla Dean qui passa une main sur sa nuque et en mettant plus de désordre dans ses cheveux.

Le blond marcha dans le vestibule jusqu'au salon où il s'écroula de tout son poids sur le canapé. Dean passa un bras sur ses yeux et poussa un autre long soupir suivi d'un grognement dû à ses blessures. Il n'avait toujours pas vu son compagnon qui le regardait toujours de là où il était. Castiel s'inquiéta un temps du bandage autour de son front et se dit que son amant n'avait pas dû avoir une journée facile. Peut-être devait-il reporter cette surprise à plus tard ? Non, cela pourrait peut-être aider son amant, le détendre au contraire.

Prenant sa décision, Castiel alla discrètement jusqu'à son compagnon par derrière, passa ses bras autour de son cou et déposa un chaste baiser sur sa joue. Dean sursauta légèrement à ces contacts mais reconnaissant l'odeur et les touchés de son ange. Il se laissa aller au doux contact de ses lèvres sur la peau sensible de son cou. Le blond pencha la tête sur le côté et rencontra les lèvres douces de Castiel qui poussa un petit gémissement de plaisir. Voulant approfondir le baiser, Dean prit la nuque de Castiel et introduisit sa langue dans sa bouche. Il rencontra directement la langue de son brun et s'enroula avec sa compagne.

Castiel gémit faiblement dans le baiser et décida d'arrêter son amant avant qu'ils aillent plus loin. Après tout il avait déjà prévu quelque chose pour son compagnon ronchon.

-Hmm Dean... Le brun repoussa doucement le blond après l'avoir rejoint sur le canapé, et celui-ci le regarda avec une envie plus que flagrante. J'ai une surprise pour toi.

Dean haussa un sourcil en direction de son ange puis sourit légèrement.

-Ça ne serait pas plutôt toi ma surprise ? Petit menteur. Il rapprocha ses lèvres de celles si tentantes de son amant qui le laissa faire. Hmm et moi qui croyait que cette journée allait être merdique jusqu'au bout.

Il embrassa ses lèvres, sa mâchoire puis alla jusqu'à son cou qu'il survola de baiser à divers endroits stratégiques qui fit soupirer d'aise son délicieux petit ange. Le blond passa sa langue sur le lobe d'oreille de son amant qui frémit à ce contact, puis Dean souffla dessus avant de murmurer d'une voix rendue plus rauque :

-Console-moi mon ange. Il passa ses mains sous la fine chemise de son amant, flattant ses côtes et caressant ses hanches. Fais moi oublier cette affreuse journée...

Castiel gémit sous les caresses mais avait tout de même bien entendu la supplique du blond et comptait bien lui faire oublier tous ces petits malheurs ! Alors Cas se détacha lentement de son amant, le regarda dans les yeux et lui souffla de le suivre.

Dean se releva prestement et se laissa guider jusqu'à leur chambre, un sourire ravie sur les lèvres. Arriver, il s'immobilisa sur le pas de la porte. Au milieu de la chambre, il découvrit avec surprise sa chambre plongée dans une ambiance plus qu'intime avec à côté de leur lit, une petite table haute sur laquelle était disposé plusieurs assortiments d'huiles essentielles.

Castiel avait vraiment tout prévu pour sa surprise et ce grâce à son frère Gabriel qui lui avait chaudement conseillé ce petit magasin spécialisé dans les soins et la détente. Bien sûr il lui avait aussi proposé plusieurs sex-shops avec des sourires et des clins d'œil suggestif. Mon Dieu, Castiel se demandait parfois comment faisait Sam pour supporter son gourmand de frère, un vrai mystère.

Revenant de ses pensées, Castiel continua à lire les expressions sur le visage de son amant qui était vraiment surpris par tout cela. Castiel avait disposé dans plusieurs endroits des bougies, donnant une ambiance chaude et romantique qui d'habitude rebutait le blond mais qui ne le laissait pas indifférent quand cela concernait son ange.

Dean se tourna vers son amant et lui lança un sourire malicieux.

-Tu avais tout prévu Cas, hein ?

-Je plaide coupable. Sourit Castiel à son amant.

-Sale petit cachotier.

Le blond s'approcha de son amant, lui prit les hanches et l'embrassa doucement. Il demanda l'accès de sa langue à la bouche du brun qui accepta vite l'intruse. Le baiser devint long et langoureux, lâchant des gémissements entre chaque coup de langue mais Castiel décida d'arrêter son amant avant que ça n'aille trop loin. Et puis il voulait la donner sa surprise !

Le brun se défit de l'étreinte de son amant et le poussa vers la porte de la salle de bain attenante à la chambre.

-Dean va te changer maintenant, j'ai posé la serviette près de la porte et je te veux ensuite étendu sur cette table.

-J'adore quand tu fais ce ton autoritaire mon ange. Dean alla jusqu'à la salle de bain, ouvrit la porte et se retourna une dernière fois vers son amant en lui faisant un clin d'œil suggestif. De préférence nu sous la serviette ?

-Ça serait préférable oui. Dit le brun en laissant son regard parcourir le corps du blond.

Dean eut le temps de se changer, enroulant une serviette blanche autour de sa taille et mettant bien en valeur son postérieur. Il comptait bien finir cette soirée de manière orgasmique !

Il noua bien sa serviette autour de sa taille, passa un doigt sous celle-ci, de manière à la rendre plus lâche et dévoilant ainsi une partie de sa hanche. Rendre fou de désir son amant était son activité favorite et une des plus jouissive.

Enfin prêt il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et rentra d'un pas nonchalant dans la chambre. Il sentit parfaitement le regard perçant de son amant sur lui et quand il rencontra ses yeux bleus noircis par le désir. Le blond se dit qu'il serait prêt à tout pour ce regard, son regard. Même à mettre des sous-vêtements pour femme... Non fallait pas pousser... Quoique ?

-Bon, commença Dean une main sur la hanche et s'appuyant sur l'encadrement de la porte, que dois-je faire maintenant Monsieur le Masseur ?

-Allonge-toi sur le lit, fit Castiel la voix rendu plus rauque.

Dean ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et alla s'allonger lascivement sur le ventre, présentant presque sa croupe sous le regard avide de Castiel.

-Alors, tu viens commencer ta surprise, lui répliqua Dean en tournant sa tête vers lui.

Pour Castiel, la vision de son petit postérieur enroulé dans sa serviette de bain était une tentation sans pareille mais il se retint comme il pût en allant se placer au-dessus du blond et passant une main sur le dos noueux de son amant.

-Tu es très tendu...

Ayant tout préparé, il avisa les flacons d'huiles essentielles dont il allait se servir pour masser son jeune amant.

Ses yeux dérivèrent encore sur les deux bosses parfaitement dissimulées sous la serviette puis se secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits... Il était là pour faire plaisir et détendre son amant mais peut-être qu'il pourrait le détendre d'une autre façon plus tard.

-Mmm…

Ayant choisi un flacon senteur fruits des bois, Castiel posa délicatement ses mains sur les omoplates de Dean. Il appuya ses paumes contre la peau bronzée de l'allongé qui avait poussé un délicieux gémissement sous le contact. Le brun avait bien l'intention de détendre considérablement son amant en le massant et cela commençait plutôt bien.

Il s'attaqua à ses épaules, ses mains jouant avec les muscles et les nerfs qui roulaient sous ses doigts. Les dénouant et provoquant chez Dean une chaleur bienfaitrice et douce de par ses mouvements. Le blond se détendit vite sous ces gestes.

Castiel descendit le long des flancs sensibles du jeune mécanicien. Ses longs doigts effleuraient dans un mouvement fluide les hanches sous lui et reprit les mêmes gestes plusieurs fois, avant de s'attaquer à sa colonne vertébrale.

Il vit les cuisses de Dean trembler légèrement sous sa serviette, et le jeune homme échappa un soupir de bien-être. Il adorait la façon qu'il avait de totalement lâcher prise sous son massage, sous ses mains et à chaque passage de ses doigts. Comme pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour de longues heures durant.

Les soupirs qu'il poussait avaient le don de le mettre en transe, mais cette fois-ci c'était différent.

Laissant traîner un index joueur le long de son dos, le masseur prit la liberté de faire glisser la serviette sur la peau douce et velouté de son homme. Délivrant un fessier rebondi, nu de tout sous-vêtement.

Il mordit avec appétit dans sa lèvre, à la vue de ce parfait postérieur à la peau de pêche qu'il adorait avoir sous ses mains.

Le bout de tissu s'écrase au sol, après que Dean lui eut donné un léger coup de pouce en soulevant son bassin pour la libérer. Sans un mot, Castiel reprit son activité, descendant à présent sur l'arrière des cuisses du jeune homme. Il voulait garder le meilleur pour la fin, et délaissa ses fesses.

Il malaxa les muscles avec une délicatesse si caractéristique au brun. Dean n'était jamais aussi bien qu'entre les mains de son homme et avait toujours aimé les caresses de Castiel. Le brun était vraiment doué de ses mains et sa peau se parcourait toujours de frissons sous ses doigts. Ses jambes tressaillirent de plaisir à un point sensible que le brun effleura.

Castiel était vraiment trop doué et s'il continuait ainsi il n'allait pas tenir très longtemps.

-Mmm... Cass..., susurra un Dean plus détendu que jamais.

Castiel inspira profondément en écoutant sa voix rauque. Le blond commençait doucement à le pousser à bout. Il avait très envie de passer aux choses sérieuses avec son homme mais il devait tenir bon. Quant à Dean, il était tellement bien qu'il ne voulait pas trop précipiter les choses.

Castiel se décala sur le côté, en recouvrant de son regard l'intégralité du corps dénudé sous lui. Ses mains remontèrent le long de ses mollets, puis de ses cuisses musclées. Elles caressent furtivement son postérieur, avant d'y revenir pour y imprimer un massage plus dur. Il l'empoigna fermement au creux de ses larges mains, et entreprit de les malaxer. Comme s'il les empoignait pour accélérer des coups de reins.

-Hmmm... Dean fut surpris par ces gestes mais les apprécia à leur juste valeur en ronronnant presque de plaisir.

Les doigts de Castiel s'enfonçaient dans la chair rebondie et si agréable qu'il aimait tant toucher. Il remarqua bien vite que la peau du blond était traversée de frissons. Sa peau était devenue très sensible sous ses caresses et des sons presque inaudibles s'échappaient de ses lèvres pulpeuses à force de se les mordiller.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Dean fit un mouvement totalement impudique qui surprit et excita grandement le masseur. En effet, Dean venait d'écarter très sensiblement ses cuisses frémissantes d'encore plus de caresses.

Castiel, voyant l'invitation, ne se fit pas prier et glissa avec insistance son index sur la partie la plus intime de son anatomie. Il commença à caresser le petit anneau rose dont il avait apprécié tant de fois la forme et la couleur. Il s'y attarda attentivement, son index alternant les mouvements circulaires et les pressions afin de préparer le terrain. Et lorsqu'il lui sembla que le petit anneau commençait à s'activer, et poussé par les soupirs du jeune homme, il força lentement le bout de son doigt en lui.

Il observa le bout de son doigt disparaître entre les fesses de son amant. Sa chaleur enveloppait son doigt, il se souvenait encore comment son sexe était, bien enveloppé par cette chaleur. Il plongea son doigt entièrement dans l'antre et entama de doux va et vient. Castiel constata vite que Dean remuait ses hanches afin de l'encourager, lui en demandant plus. Étirant un sourire, Castiel se pencha en direction de l'oreille de son amant et lui glissa :

-J'aime te voir aspirer mes doigts, murmura-t-il avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou, y laissant quelques baisers.

Dean échappa un gémissement rauque et un petit sourire mutin vint orner ses lèvres. Cependant, ses yeux restèrent fermés et il se contenta de répondre, avec un ton amusé :

-Est-ce que tu vas continuer longtemps rien qu'avec tes doigts ou y mettre autre chose ? Il ponctua sa phrase avec un léger coup de rein en appuyant ses fesses contre le sexe dur du brun.

-Hmm ne me tente pas, lui répliqua le masseur, ses mains remontant le long de ses flancs pour s'emparer de ses épaules. Tourne-toi.

Dean se mordit la lèvre inférieure à l'écoute de l'ordre qu'il venait de recevoir. Le blond obéit et se retrouva dans le plus simple appareil devant son amant. Allongé sur leur lit, son membre fièrement dressé reposant lascivement contre son bas-ventre. Le blond leva les yeux sur son compagnon et lui lança un sourire qui en disait long. Il était loin d'être embarrassé, ils s'étaient déjà vus entièrement nus, excités et avec plus et affinités...

Frottant ses larges mains masculines sur lesquelles il venait de verser une généreuse rasade d'huile essentielle. Castiel s'attaqua aux pectoraux du jeune homme. Il suivit les courbes bien dessinées de ses muscles avec ses mains, appréciant la force de ses membres, la douceur de sa peau. Puis il les fit descendre sur ses hanches, ses doigts dessinant négligemment ses hanches osseuses, ses yeux suivant tout droit un chemin qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre.

Bon dieu, il ignorait s'il allait pouvoir se retenir bien longtemps...

Il constata avec merveille que les mamelons bruns de Dean étaient déjà bien dressés. Il fut coupé dans sa contemplation par une pression sur son érection. Les yeux émeraude étaient fixés aux siens et Castiel constata alors que son érection était plus que visible à travers son pantalon.

Lui servant un sourire qui pourrait faire fondre l'Antarctique. Castiel fit glisser ses mains le long des abdominaux, ses doigts effleurant maintenant la peau tendue du blond.

Le Winchester frissonna lorsque la paume de sa main passa sur toute sa longueur. Il le laissa faire lorsqu'il vint jouer avec ses bourses, qu'un index joueur traça le membre turgescent et en titilla le sommet. Il échappa quelques soupirs excités lorsque le pré-sperme s'étala partout sur son sexe érigé. Les gémissements sonores de Dean ne firent qu'augmenter la température de la pièce.

Dans un geste assuré, Dean se redressa sur ses avant-bras et tendit une main aventureuse dans sa direction. Elle s'engouffra dans le pantalon du masseur débutant et trouva d'un seul coup ce qu'elle recherchait. Le mécanicien referma ses doigts autour de la longueur dure et raide. Il se lécha brièvement les lèvres devant sa trouvaille. Il ne le laisserait pas plus longtemps jouer avec lui ainsi.

-Tu comptes jouer encore longtemps avec moi Cass ? Lança-t-il tout à coup.

Castiel étira un mince sourire qui voulait tout dire :

-Mais je ne joue pas Dean, sa voix basse et sensuelle fit frissonner le blond. Je te masse pour te détendre rien d'autre.

-Rien que ça ? Questionna-t-il en se redressant en position assise, coupant par-là le massage érotique de Castiel. Alors tu ne veux pas m'aider pour mon problème en bas ?

-Hm, eh bien comment refuser une invitation pareille.

Dean fit un sourire moqueur et se mit en position assise sur le lit. Castiel en profita pour se débarrasser de son tee-shirt et vint caler son corps entre les cuisses du blond qui enroula bien vite ses bras autour de son cou. Castiel captura son regard et ne le laissa pas échapper. Il laissa son amant déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, appréciant la douceur des lèvres du mécano. Dean se détacha doucement du baiser, et se hissa jusqu'à souffler au creux du cou de son amant aux yeux bleus.

-Maintenant occupe-toi de moi, Demanda-t-il taquin, déposant un baiser dans le cou du brun qui frissonna.

-Autant de fois que tu le voudras, répliqua-t-il avec son regard se faisant de plus en plus insistant.

Dean lui sourit en retour. Il prit la main du brun dans la sienne et l'attira sur lui. Le blond se laissa tomber sur le lit et s'allongea de tout son long jusqu'à ce que sa tête repose sur les coussins moelleux. Castiel se retrouva sur son corps, à quatre pattes et le regard parcourant avec délice le corps bronzé de son mécano.

-Enlève tes vêtements, lui lança Dean avec un sourire d'envie sur les lèvres.

Castiel baissa ses yeux sur son pantalon toujours en place et ne se fit pas prier pour le retirer. Puis, il reprit son chemin pour surplomber le jeune blond qui vint caresser ses flancs de ses mains incapables de rester tranquilles. Castiel prit son membre dans sa main et le caressa avec envie. Vite rejoint par Dean qui prit le membre de son amant dans sa main.

Castiel lia ses lèvres aux siennes et une langue humide et brûlante caressa la lèvre de Dean. Il autorisa l'accès à sa bouche et le baiser s'intensifia sous leurs mouvements de poignets. Sous un grognement plaintif, Castiel lâcha le sexe de Dean et reprit sa place entre ses fesses. Il enfonça un doigt lubrifié, au préalable, dans l'intimé de Dean qui écarquilla les yeux en se cambrant sous la soudaine intrusion.

Attentif à la moindre réaction, Castiel attendit avant d'ajouter un second doigt qu'il mit au bout d'un énième soupir de plaisir. Dean se cambra de nouveau et lâcha une série de gémissements sonores répétés qu'il finit par étouffer dans sa main lorsqu'un troisième doigt fut ajouté.

Castiel était naturellement doué et bon dieu ses doigts ! Il savait vraiment y faire pour l'exciter.

Mais ce qu'il préférait c'était d'être pénétré avec cette longueur entre ses jambes. Atteignant parfaitement tous les endroits inaccessibles à ses phalanges.

Perdu dans ses pensées, et quelque peu excité par la forme du pénis en érection devant lui, Dean prit le temps de se remémorer la première fois qu'il l'avait pénétré. Ça avait été le plus incroyable orgasme de toute sa vie et depuis pas un seul jour il ne regrettait de se laisser prendre par son beau brun en trench. Revenant à la réalité, ses yeux restaient braqués sur l'engin quelque peu au-dessus de la moyenne, si bien que Castiel le remarqua. Il avait déjà vu ce regard chez Dean, impatience et excitation se mélangeaient dans ses orbes vertes. Lui, ça lui convenait merveilleusement, et même le faisait bander encore plus si c'était possible.

Dean inspira profondément, conservant ses souvenirs sur ses parties de jambes en l'air avec ce sexe au fond de son esprit et lui dit :

-Viens Cass...

Face à cette supplique, Castiel s'appuya sur une main, l'autre guidant son membre jusqu'à l'entrée palpitante face à lui.

Dean prit ses jambes dans ses mains afin de les écarter plus grandement, créant un meilleur passage au brun qui enfonça le sommet de son sexe dans l'étau brulant de son amant. Dean ne put retenir le couinement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres. C'était toujours douloureux au début de la pénétration.

Il plaqua une main contre le bassin du brun, retenant un peu son avancée et bloquant même totalement ses mouvements. Castiel s'immobilisa sous son impulsion et observa étroitement son visage. Il s'apprêtait à lui demander si tout allait bien, lorsque Dean retira sa main et la plaça dans son dos, sa paume de main se pressant légèrement contre sa peau, l'invitant à reprendre son avancée. Il s'exécuta, lentement, et cette fois-ci, ce fut lui qui marqua un nouveau temps d'arrêt :

-T'es toujours aussi serré ! Échappa-t-il en fermant les yeux, sa tête rejetée en arrière.

-Et toi toujours aussi gros, Castiel.

Les yeux bleu s'ouvrirent, rempli de désir et se posèrent sur le visage viril quelque peu contracté sous lui :

-Et t'aime toujours autant ça ! S'exclama-t-il en forçant sur son bassin pour pousser plus loin son membre érigé.

Dean échappa un grognement rauque, il ajouta un peu de lubrifiant à son avancé en lui. Castiel fit une pause et récolta les quelques gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front avec sa main.

-Dean... c'est tellement bon d'être en toi, échappa-t-il dans un souffle.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire à sa remarque et l'observa serrer ses dents. En même temps, il sentait bien le membre à l'intérieur de lui le remplir et pulser fortement entre ses parois. Il jouissait déjà à l'avance de ce membre qui allait le remplir à l'avenir. Il le sentait jusque dans sa gorge et sa présence en lui était presque insupportable.

Au fil des minutes, il se détendit et permit à son dominant de trouver sa place en lui. Castiel sembla se détendre lui aussi, malgré l'étau qui l'enfermait toujours, mais beaucoup moins étroitement. À coup de patience, de baisers dans le cou, de stimulations bien placées autour du membre du blond, il était parvenu à se créer un chemin un peu plus profondément en lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, il parvint à bouger lentement, après y avoir passé la moitié du flacon de lubrifiant. Dean ferma les yeux, déposant ses mains dans le dos du brun pour accompagner ses mouvements encore faibles mais qui prirent de l'ampleur au fil des secondes.

Il n'aurait certainement pas pu exprimer ce qu'il ressentait toujours quand son homme le pénétrait. Aucun mot ne correspondant aux sensations qui l'assaillent. Il s'était logé si profondément en lui, et emplissait agréablement tout l'espace qui lui était soudain offert.

À chaque fois qu'il bougeait, il frottait chaque millimètre avec une pression divine, une chaleur euphorisante. Il n'avait pas besoin de le lui dire, Castiel avait parfaitement saisi qu'il aimait ce qu'il lui faisait. Le visage du blond était étiré de part en part, sa bouche grande ouverte et ses poings empoignant férocement les draps.

Les soupirs fusaient dans tous les sens, s'échappant de la bouche des deux hommes. Bientôt la chambre ne fut plus qu'un concert de gémissements lorsque le brun parvint enfin à atteindre le point sensible de son amant. Dean savait qu'en bougeant ses hanches et en rencontrant celles de Castiel, il ne tarderait pas à le faire grimper aux rideaux. Cependant, il savait aussi qu'à ce moment-là il deviendrait de plus en plus difficile pour Castiel de se retenir. Les spasmes effectués par son intimité étaient tels qu'elle massait sans pudeur chaque partie de son membre. Le tourbillon qui le frappait était à chaque fois le même, et en même temps si différent. Il avait l'impression de retomber dans une suite d'effets terriblement plaisants. Pourtant, il connaissait ce plaisir, cette impression d'oublier le monde entier et de tomber dans un gouffre interminable à chaque fois qu'il frappait sa prostate.

-Cass !

Sans prévenir, Castiel se retira et laissa Dean attentif, bien concentré mais totalement décontenancé. Le blond leva sur lui des yeux interrogateurs et observa son visage rougit par l'effort, la sueur qui coulait à flot sur son visage et son torse :

-À quatre pattes.

Dean se tourna et se plaça à quatre pattes en se cambrant au maximum. Castiel se plaça derrière lui, se rapprochant en rampant sur ses genoux. Il se positionna à nouveau tout contre son entrée et entra à nouveau, beaucoup plus facilement cette fois.

-Ah...

La tête de Dean se rejeta subitement en arrière et il échappa un soupir de plaisir. Castiel resta en place un court instant, empoignant les hanches de l'homme afin de contrôler ses va et viens. Puis, il s'élança contre lui, faisant claquer son bassin contre le parfait postérieur du mécano. Oh oui, il aimait tellement cette position... Avec cette vue panoramique sur son derrière si délicieux, il allait tout simplement...

Il serra les dents et sentit Dean se cambrer un peu plus, jusqu'à s'en casser la colonne vertébrale et ne put s'empêcher d'agripper ses fesses rebondies entre ses mains. Refermant ses doigts sur les muscles, il sentit ce tourbillon incontrôlable naître aux creux de ses entrailles, cette vague de chaleur bientôt submergerait ses jambes et son bas-ventre. Il voulait se retenir, se contrôler, faire durer tout ça plus longtemps... il ferma les yeux, s'empêchant d'observer la croupe cambrée de Dean et tenta de penser à quelque chose de beaucoup moins plaisant.

-Ah Castiel !

Mais Dean n'était visiblement pas là pour l'aider. Car à cet instant, son étau si étroit, se contracta un peu plus, amenant Castiel à essuyer quelques sursauts incontrôlables. Le corps du blond tomba tout à coup en avant, ses bras s'écroulant sous la puissance de la vague de l'orgasme qui mit à bas tout sur son passage. Il perdit le contrôle, laissant jaillir un premier jet de son membre, puis un second. Ses membres furent saisis de tremblements, puis de frissons, et sa gorge devint sèche ne l'empêchant pas cependant d'émettre de petits couinements sexy qui achevèrent pratiquement le noiraud derrière lui.

Dean se redressa tout à coup, son bras cherchant derrière afin de s'agripper à la nuque de son partenaire. Il tourna son profil dans sa direction, et Castiel baissa son visage vers lui. Ils échangèrent un long regard, embué de sueur, flouté par le désir, bientôt voilé par le plaisir. Il voyait bien dans l'azur de ses yeux qu'il n'était plus très loin et qu'il résistait tant pour le satisfaire certainement un peu plus longtemps. Il n'était pas bête, il savait bien reconnaître le visage de son homme sur le point de jouir. Et il ne voulait pas l'empêcher d'atteindre le nirvana...

-Vas-y..., susurra-t-il entre deux gémissements, ses doigts tirant sur les mèches brune.

Castiel ne se fit pas prier. Et même s'il ne fut pas certain d'entendre ce qu'il voulait entendre, il s'enfonça dans un mouvement violent tout au fond du corps de son compagnon. Chacun de ses membres se raidit, s'étira tel un arc bandé et le blond put sentir son membre palpiter en lui. Il adorait cette sensation : celle de sentir son partenaire venir violemment au plus profond de son intimité. Il pouvait sentir chaque veine palpiter, la colonne de chair trembler, ses bourses frémir tout contre ses fesses et le corps de son partenaire devenir comme mort, étiré par le plaisir de l'orgasme. S'il se concentrait, il pouvait également sentir en infimes perceptions, la semence remplissant ses parois de chair. La chaleur du liquide s'insinuer en lui, au creux de ses reins jusqu'à ce que son partenaire décide qu'il était temps de se retirer.

Castiel tomba à côté de lui, poussant un soupir de soulagement, ou d'épuisement il n'aurait su clairement le définir. Il reprit sa respiration quelques instants, sa main sur son front et poussa un nouveau soupir.

Ses yeux se tournèrent en direction du blond qui lui renvoya son regard. Castiel se redressa et posa une main sur la cuisse nue de Dean.

-Alors ça t'as plu ?

Dean se redressa sur ses deux coudes et captura dans un doux baiser les lèvres rougies de son amant. Se détachant doucement du brun, Dean regarda tendrement Castiel et lui souffla intimement :

-Tu as été formidable, mon ange. Comme toujours.

Castiel sourit grandement aux paroles du blond et se laissa couler dans les bras chauds de son amant. Se disant qu'il avait bien fait de lui avoir fait cette surprise. Peut-être pourrait-il renouveler l'expérience qui sait ? Sinon, Dean n'avait-il pas dit quelque chose au sujet de sous-vêtements féminins ?

Au final, du moment que les deux hommes étaient ensemble et nus sous les draps.

Fin

* * *

Aaaah et encore un Destiel ! Tout chaud sorti du four ;)

-Et comme d'habitude c'est que du sexe !

-Bah quoi ? Le lemon c la vie~ et elle te sourit~ *-*

-Elle te fait jouir oui ! Perverse !

-Oh j'aime bien ça ! "Te fait jouir" ! Parfait ça, merci voix off ^^

-Mais !

Bon bah sinon je vous laisse seul à seul avec le petit rectangle en bas à droite pour faire connaissance et me donner des reviews ;)

Et n'hésitez pas à me dire que vous en avez bavé XD

Merci~

Votre chère folle, Angelyoru !

Ps de la Beta : pardooooooooooooooooooon vous auriez pu l'avoir avant mais je suis un bouleeeeeeeet

PS de l'auteur : Ne l'écoutez pas ! Et toi tu n'es pas un boulet ok ? J'te le dis une fois sinon je t'envoie voix off hacher menu !

-Hé !


End file.
